magickyun_renaissancefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Walk in the lonely night
"Walk in the lonely night" chanté par Teika Ichijôji doublé par Yûichirô Umehara. Size Rômaji= Rômaji Silent night under the moonlight My dream sings about true love to me In this place I'm always alone My heart is beating leaving the pain behind I want to be on top someday I want to reach for the stars Twinkle star and shooting star So I won't lose to them I blaze away brigther Dazzling light and brilliant light in my hands Cause my wish carries on Forever and ever I won't fear anything To the last And I walk in the lonely night In search of holy light Even if it's a Rainy day No one knows about my secret hope Everything feel just Out of my reach Tell me why I never give up on myself I never give up on my dream Thorny road and winding road Hardship always gets in my way as it would However beautiful light And soothing light always there Cause I wanna share The light's rhythm in songs Not just words I'm gallantly singing Twinkle star and shooting star So I won't lose to them I blaze away brigther Dazzling light and brilliant light in my hands I don't need any kindness I won't stop in any old place Cause my wish carries on forever and ever I won't fear anything Without waiting for sunshine Under the starry sky I walk in The lonely night﻿ |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises Nuit silencieuse sous la lune Mon rêve chante sur le vrai amour pour moi Dans l'endroit je suis toujours seul Mon cœur bat en laissant la douleur derrière moi Je veux être au top un jour Je veux atteindre les étoiles Étoile scintillant et étoile filante Donc je ne vais pas perdre pour eux Je flamboie loin plus lumineux Lumière éblouissante et lumière brillante dans mes mains Parce que mon souhait continue Pour toujours et à jamais Je ne craindrai rien Jusqu'au dernier Et je marche dans la nuit solitaire A la recherche de la lumière sacrée Même si c'est un jour de pluie Personne ne connaît mon espoir secret Tout se sent juste Hors de ma portée Dis moi pourquoi Je n'abandonne jamais moi-même Je n'abandonne jamais mon rêve Route épineuse et route sinueuse Difficultés est toujours sur mon chemin comme il le ferait Cependant belle lumière Et la lumière apaisante toujours là Parce que je veux partager Le rythme de la lumière dans les chansons Pas seulement des mots Je chante galamment Étoile scintillante et étoile filante Donc je ne vais pas perdre pour eux Je flamboie loin plus lumineux Lumière éblouissante et lumière brillante dans mes mains Je n'ai pas besoin de gentillesse Je ne m'arrêterai pas dans n'importe quel endroit Parce que mon souhait continue pour toujours Je ne craindrai rien Sans attendre le soleil Sous le ciel étoilé Je marche dans la nuit solitaire Version Rômaji= Rômaji Silent night under the moonlight My dream sings about true love to me In this place I'm always alone My heart is beating leaving the pain behind I want to be on top someday I want to reach for the stars Twinkle star and shooting star So I won't lose to them I blaze away brigther Dazzling light and brilliant light in my hands Cause my wish carries on Forever and ever I won't fear anything To the last And I walk in the lonely night In search of holy light Even if it's a Rainy day No one knows about my secret hope Everything feel just Out of my reach Tell me why I never give up on myself I never give up on my dream Thorny road and winding road Hardship always gets in my way as it would However beautiful light And soothing light always there Cause I wanna share The light's rhythm in songs Not just words I'm gallantly singing Twinkle star and shooting star So I won't lose to them I blaze away brigther Dazzling light and brilliant light in my hands I don't need any kindness I won't stop in any old place Cause my wish carries on forever and ever I won't fear anything Without waiting for sunshine Under the starry sky I walk in The lonely night﻿ |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises (A venir...) Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Chansons